Every Breath You Take
by sparklylulz
Summary: Maybe he was dumb, but if he knew anything, he knew Rachel. He knew that she did not want to smile, and that after seeing Jesse in those stupid blue outfits, she was heart broken. -Finchel.


**A/N: Hola! I'm back with a couple I rarely ever write, but someone told me a great line and I wanted to make a story around it. The only guy I could really see saying it would be Finn. So here is some Finchel love for everyone, since Groff won't be on Glee much longer :( However we know there will be at least three seasons (fuck yeah!). Maybe this will get you out of the depression of Lost ending :P **

**The title is obviously stolen from the Police. It's just a sort of drabble thing.**

–

_**'every breath you take'**_

_'Oh can't you see  
You belong to me?  
How my poor heart aches with every step you take.  
Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you.'_

–

**Finn.**

Everything came back to Jesse St. James. The fact that Rachel was blissfully happy with a boy who seemed her soul mate, while Finn was heart broken because he had been dumb enough to let the one girl who was actually worth something in this town slip through his fingers all came back to Jesse. Finn didn't really mind the ex Vocal Adrenaline Alumni, he was actually fairly cool when you got to know him.

That didn't exactly stop Finn from hating him, but mostly he kind of just hated himself. Rachel was crazy, and stubborn, and talked way too much, but she was caring and kind. He had just shoved that in her face by sleeping with Santana. It was like his entire life just didn't make sense anymore. He missed those first days in glee when it was just them, and no Quinn or Puck, and definitely no Jesse. She was the first person he ever let his guard down around, and that meant something to him, even if it didn't to her anymore.

It should have been easy, effortless. It was the text book romance, lead star quarterback, (even though he didn't really like football), and geeky show choir babe. It should have just fell into place, and he should have seen that before it was too late and she was in the arms of someone who wasn't as stupid as he was.

**Rachel.**

She was living the biggest lie she could possibly imagine and that disgusted her. She wasn't a liar, she was always honest, even when it was painful. She didn't love Jesse, she didn't really even know what to do anymore. Four months ago everything in her life had been structured, easy. She was an outcast and freak, which she had gotten used to.

Then he walked onto that stupid stage and started singing her favorite song from Grease. Of course he was pitchy and needed work, but after watching him she couldn't get over her need for him. He was cute and he didn't really even seem to mind her that much. She had hoped that he might choose her over Quinn Fabray, but that was the stupidest thing she had ever done. Then again, she should have known that he would need time after what happened that fall. She just was naturally happy and eager to help mend his his broken heart, but he didn't want it, or her.

That's when Jesse St. James fell out of the sky, he seemed to come out of no where. He was beautiful, and full of musical numbers and a bold personality to rival her own. Yet, there was something missing from Jesse. Maybe it was the kind smile or the awkward and terrible dancing that came with Finn. Of course that was when Finn decided to fight for her, but she was so tired of the heartbreak that she couldn't let herself run back into his arms.

Then she realized the truth. Jesse was using her for the mother that didn't want her anymore. He was just another person who had humiliated her, and she was so sick of it, and that was how she ended up in the choir room, head in her hands. Yes, it all came back to Jesse St. James.

–

**Finn & Rachel**

It was pain and it was raw and real. She hated this feeling, as she had felt it all of her entire teenage life. She was a freak, a weirdo and a loser. She liked show choir and musicals like Oklahoma, and blatantly flaunted the fact that she wasn't just like everyone else. So they hated her. Then when she finally felt like she had met someone who was like her and could understand her.. it all turned out to be a lie.

"Rachel?" She didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the sound of Finn's voice. She simply lifted her head and put on her show smile.

"Hello, Finn. How are you?" She asked brightly, but he wasn't fooled. Maybe he was dumb, but if he knew anything, he knew Rachel. He knew that she did not want to smile, and that after seeing Jesse in those stupid blue outfits, she was heart broken.

"About the same as you. I'm nervous about Regionals." He said, sitting next to her, and turning to face her. She felt a chill descend over her as she looked at him.

"Yes, I understand that. Vocal Adrenaline will be tough competition, but as we are not a team of liars and fakes, I think we'll win out." Her voice held venom as she looked back at her stocking clad feet. She hated the thought of Jesse winning, and she'd be damned if she let it happen.

"I totally agree, Rach." Finn said, taking her hand into his and she felt her stomach lift. Her eyes flashed to his.

"You know, when I was little I had this best friend, Mark. I'd go over to his house every Saturday and his dad would drive me home every night." He began, and she was listening, not really sure where this was going. "His dad had the coolest car ever. A 1966 Corvette completely restored and a wicked red color. I loved that car." He paused, and she saw him flash her a very small, sad smile that she didn't really understand. "I was only eight, when I told my mom I wanted that car she told me if I worked hard I could get one. She didn't get it. I didn't want a car _like _it. Any other car wouldn't smell like cinnamon or have a tiny scratch along the back seat. No. I wanted_ that _car."

He paused again and held her hand more tightly, feeling that it truly was now or never before he began to speak once more.

"That was the first time I can remember truly wanting something so much that it hurt. Now I get that I couldn't have that car, but still, it's the same with you." Rachel opened her mouth in confusion, but he didn't allow her to speak. "I could have Santana, or Brittany, or even Quinn if I wanted them, and while they're all good choices- well, maybe not Quinn or Santana- well, they just aren't the same. They aren't you. It's just like it was eight years ago." He said sadly, and she just continued to stare at him in confusion and something that looked like desperation.

"'Cause you don't belong to me and I still can't have the car or you."

She suddenly felt like everything had become much clearer. For once in her life she did not need words to express herself, she simply flung herself out of the chair and into Finn's arms. She was kissing him like she had never kissed anyone, and he was kissing her back.

Everything was finally the way it should have been months ago. Before Quinn and Jesse, and babies and Sectionals. Before everything, back when it was only them and the music that mattered. That's what it felt like now.

"Finn, I have always wanted to be yours." She said breathlessly as she broke away from him, and that crooked grin she loved so much returned.

"For the record, getting you is much more awesome than the car." He said, and she giggled, pulling him back to her, feeling like things might just work out in the end.


End file.
